She's No You!
by StayStrongAndBelieve
Summary: Brady and Mikayla have been dating for about a month now and mikayla's cousin Elizabeth comes to visit her. But when she is there Mikayla is always seeing them together and she catches brady singing a song to elizabeth.  Mikayla gets jelous because brady


okay so this my first story here on fanfiction so if its horrible i know but if you like it plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review it(: so here it goes

Summary: _**Brady and Mikayla have been dating for about a month now and mikayla's cousin Elizabeth comes to visit her. But when she is there Mikayla is always seeing them together and she catches brady singing a song to elizabeth. Mikayla gets jelous because brady is always hanging out with her and not paying any attention to mikayla at all so then she goes to boomer and tells him everything and then boomer tells brady everything. So then Brady writes Mikayla a song called shes no you by: jesse McCartney. Will Mikayla forgive brady? or Will brady and Elizabeth fall for each other? find out in Shes not you!**_

_**Brady's P.o.V.:**_

_**i walked in to the castle looking for boomer which of course was probally in our room sleeping. But i bumped into Mikayla..My lovely yeah we are finially dating. I guess she just couldn't take being just friends "brady honey guess what" she said smiling she was obvisously happy about something " i don't know what" i said with a smile**_

_**"my cousin elizabeth is comming to visit." "oh is she cute"boomer said. I jumped because i didn't know he was near us its like he just popped out of no where. "what are you doing here boom..you know you shouldn't sneak up behind me." i said with my voice cracking.. " i been right here the whole time and i didn't sneak up behind you." "my cousin elizabeth is not here to date boomer she is just here to visit the island for a week and no boomer you can't date her..your not her type." **_

i'm just gonna skip to the part where she comes.

_**No P.o.V.:**_

_**Elizabeth:*steps out of the royal balloon***_

_**Mikayla:*runs to her and hugs her***_

_**Elizabeth: oh my god mikayla i missed you..*see's the kings* and who are they**_

_**Mikayla: oh these are the kings and he*hugs brady* is my boyfriend*smiles***_

_**Brady: i'm brady**_

_**Boomer: and i'm boomer and i'm very much single**_

_**Elizabeth: nice to meet you*fake smiles at boomer* sooo **_

_**Mikayla: i will be showing you to your room*shows her to her room***_

_**Brady: really smooth boomer*walks after them***_

In the Castle:

_**Elizabeth: wow its beautiful**_

_**Mikayla: and if you think this is night wait to see the royal vault**_

_**Boomer: what royal vault**_

_**Brady: the one we aren't aloud in*points to him and boomer***_

_**Mikayla: thats the one*smiles***_

_**Boomer: and why not*crosses his arms***_

_**Mikayla: do i need to show you a flashback with the plant clones**_

_**Boomer: i rather you not**_

_**Mikayla: *fake smiles***_

_**Elizabeth: wait, plant clones**_

_**Brady: yeah we kinda made clones of ourselves**_

Later that night with elizabeth and Brady:

_**Elizabeth: so you writes songs**_

_**Brady: yeah i'm writing this one song its called shes no you but i don't know yet **_

_**Elizabeth: how does it go**_

_**Brady: it goes like this*starts singing* **_

_They got a lotta girls  
>Who know they got it going on<br>But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
>Now can't you see that your the only one I really want<br>And everything I need  
>Is everything you do?<em>

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
>'Cause your looking so much better<br>Don't ever need to get  
>Caught up in jealousy<br>She could be a super-model  
>Every magazine... the cover<br>She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

She's no you... oh, no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed<br>She's only a picture on a magazine  
>She's no you... she's no you<p>

They got a lot of girls  
>Who dance in all the videos<br>But I prefer the way you do,  
>The way you move<br>You're more than beautiful  
>And I just wanna let you know<br>That all I ever need  
>Is what I've got with you<p>

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
>Every time your looking better<br>I think your perfect  
>There ain't nothing I would change<br>She could be a super-model  
>Every magazine... the cover<br>She'll never, ever take my heart away

She's no you... oh, no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed<br>She's only a picture on a magazine  
>She's no you... she's no you<p>

No one's ever gonna get to me  
>Oh, the way you do<br>Now baby can't you see  
>That you're the one... the only one<br>Who's ever made me feel this way?  
>Nothings ever coming even close<br>No, no one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
>I don't need nothing but you<br>I can't get more than you give me  
>So don't stop anything you do.<br>Your all that... all that, and then some  
>You know what... just what I need<br>And no girl, no place and no where  
>Could mean a thing to me.<p>

She's no you... oh, no  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed<br>She's only a picture on a magazine  
>She's no you (shes no you girl)... she's no you<p>

She's no you  
>(They got a lotta girls who know<br>they got it going on)  
>You give me more than I could ever want<br>She's no you  
>(Now can't you see that you're the<br>only one I really want?)  
>I'm satisfied with the one I got<br>cause you're all the girl  
>That I ever dreamed<br>She's only a picture on a magazine  
>She's no you<br>(And she's no you)  
>She's no you<p>

_**Mikayla:*over hears him singing to elizabeth and tears form in her eyes***_

_**Elizabeth: *laughs* awww brady i luv it**_

_**Mikayla:*runs away crying***_

_**Elizabeth: mikayla will luv it*smiles***_

_**Brady: really..you think so?**_

_**Elizabeth: i know so...**_


End file.
